poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom. One day at the Jewel Kingdom, The Jewel Riders were celebrating the Annual Ceremony of the 12 Linkle Stones. Princess Starla: Isn't this a great celebration, Girls? Tamara: It sure is, Starla. Fallon: At least thing's will be peaceful, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen? Suddenly, Sombra appeared out of nowhere causing mayhem. Princess Starla: Huh, What's going on over there? Tamara: Oh no, This might be trouble! Let's go! So, The hold kingdom evacuated to safety. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was working on a plan to get revenge on the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Nightmare Moon: My plan had better work, I'm getting tired of the Rangers getting in my way! Tirek: I for one am getting tired of the Power Rangers winning, Nightmare Moon. How soon will we win? Nightmare Moon: Simple, Once we rid of the Jewel Riders and the Power Rangers, No one else will stand against us. And the darkness shall rise on the earth! (laughs evilly) Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Spike was outside daydreaming about what would it be like to be human. Spike (daydreaming): (sighing) This is the life. I've always wondered what it would be like being a human boy. Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Spike: Oh, Hi, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: What're you thinking about? Spike: Oh, well... Twilight... I was just wondering... Twilight Sparkle: What? Spike: Aw... Forget it. Later inside, Twilight and Sunset were doing some training with Rainbow and Applejack for a two-on-two tag battle. Rainbow Dash: You ready for this, Applejack! Applejack: I'm with ya, Sugarcube! Twilight Sparkle: Just like we practice! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Twilight! They're tag-team battle began. Starting with Twilight vs Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Hiya!! (use his side kick as Twilight blocked) Twilight Sparkle: Haa!! (punches her in the face) Rainbow Dash: Ow! Applejack: Rainbow, Tag up! Rainbow tags Applejack as Twilight tags Sunset. Applejack: Here comes the Tornado Kick Sunset Shimmer: Bring it on. Applejack uses the Tornado Kick as Sunset blocks and kicks. Sunset Shimmer: Now, Watch me do the Flaming Fist. Applejack: Then, Let's tangle, Sunset. Just as Sunset was about unleash her technique, Twilight's Screen Communicator called. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ransik. What's wrong? Ransik: (on the communicator) Finish what you girls are doing and come to the lab at once, Twilight. It's an important mission we must discuss. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We'll be right there. When Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik at the Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. What's going on? Ransik: I'm glad your here, Girls. There's trouble at the Jewel Kingdom. Sunset Shimmer: What kind of trouble, Ransik? Ransik: Here, Just take a look at this. The Universal Map shows the Jewel Kingdom, It shows darkness by Sombra. Pinkie Pie: AHH, IT'S KING SOMBRA!! Rainbow Dash: That's guy's cocering the kingdom into darkness! Ransik: Hurry, Girls. You won't have much time. Mane 7: Roger! So, Twilight and the others set off to the Jewel Kingdom. At the Jewel Kingdom, Twilight and her friends arrived just in time. Sunset Shimmer: We're here Twilight in the Jewel Kingdom Twilight Sparkle: It's very beautiful, And all the fields are great too. Pinkie Pie: It sure is, Twilight. I just have the most good feeling about it! Princess Starla: Welcome, I'm Princes Starla and these are my friends, Fallon and Tamara. Fallon: Hi. Tamara: Hello. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: The Name's Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Rarity: I am Rarity, A pleasure to meet you. Applejack: I'm Applejack, Just call me AJ. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Great to meet you all. Sunset Shimmer: My Name is Sunset Shimmer, Nice to meet you. Spike: And I'm Spike. Princess Starla: A talking dog, You don't see that everyday. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, He's used to it. Spike: Easy for you to say... Everyone laughed. Princess Starla: We're to take you to the Mystic Mother, She has a mission for you all. Then, The three kids, Animals and the Ten Fairies appears. Yuri: Hi, I'm Yuri. And this is my elephant friend, Golias. Lili: I'm Lili. And this is my giraffe friend, Nessa. Matt: And I'm Matt. And this is my Kangaroo friend, Bongo. Golias: Hello! Nessa: Nice to see you girls. Bongo: Bongo! Bongo! Bongo! It's great to meet You! Sprixie Princesses: The Pleasure is ours. Rainbow Dash: Waoh, Who're they? Green Sprixie Princess: We're Sprixie Princesses, We've come from Sprixie kingdom and I'm a friend of Yuri. Purple Sprixie Princess: And I'm a friend of Lili. Blue Sprixie Princess: Also I'm a Friend of Matt. Princess Starla: Come on, We'll take you to the Mystic Mother. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Lead the way. Soon, They've meet up with the Mystic Mother. Mystic Mother: Hello, Everyone, Welcome. I've been expecting you all. Twilight Sparkle: You wish to see us, Mystic Mother? Mystic Mother: Yes, I'm sentencing you all on a quest and stop Morgana. Rarity: Pardon me, You're highness, But who is Morgana? Princess Starla: She's the leader of the evil ancient wizards and the original creator and wielder of the Dark Stone. Tamara: It's a long story. Mystic Mother: That evil shrew was giving me a headache! Rainbow Dash: Was she always like this? Fallon: Not since she was Rita Repulsa. Mystic Mother: Can I rely on you all to put a stop to Morgana? Sunset Shimmer: Of course, Your majesty, We won't let you down. Mystic Mother: Excellent, Now get going! So, They set off on the quest. Along the way, Spike was starting to think about what it's like being a Power Ranger. Spike: Hmmm, I wonder what it must be like of being a Power Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Something the matter, Spike? Spike: Oh, nothing, nothing... Twilight Sparkle: Okay then. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Nightmare Moon: Everything will go exactly as we planned, Morgana. Sombra: So, What's our next move? Morgana: Here's the deal, Nightmare Moon. We'll help each other defeat the Power Rangers and the Jewel Riders. Nightmare Moon: Very well, We have a deal. And the two villainesses made an evil grin. Back with Twilight and the others, They were looking for the twelve Linkle Stones. Applejack: Let's hope we find the stones soon. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, We will, Applejack. Yuri: Just like the Mystic Mother told us to help all of you like the fairies created them. Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! Just then, There was a glowing distance. Matt: This is it, We found them. Rarity: Goodness, We found the Linkle Stones! Red Sprixie Princess: Mine there is a Ruby Stone. Orange Sprixie Princess: And mine is a Garnet Stone. Yellow Sprixie Princess: Also mine There is a Topaz Stone. Green Sprixie Princess: Yes mine is a Peridot Stone and Emerald Stone. Cyan Sprixie Princess: also mine is a Aquamarine Stone and Wanda's first one is Sparkle Stone. Blue Sprixie Princess: And There's mine is a Sapphire Stone. Purple Sprixie Princess: Me too mine is a Amethyst Stone. Pink Sprixie Princess: Me three mine is a Rose Stone and Wanda's second one is Royale Stone. Black Sprixie Princess: also mine there is a Ganza Night Stone White Sprixie Princess: And last one there is mine, The Moon Stone and motherboard's one is Dia Stone. Nessa: Yes we got them! We actually got them! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Let's go and give to the Jewel Riders. Twilight Sparkle: Right. But then, Morgana showed up out of nowhere. Morgana: You're not going anywhere. Princess Starla: Morgana! Spike: Uh oh.. Morgana: This time, You will not succeed, Jewel Riders! Princess Starla: Not without help from the Power Rangers! (winks at Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! The rangers got their morphers activated. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Princess Starla: By the power of the Sun Stone! Fallon: By the power of the Moon Stone! Tamara: By the power of the Heart Stone! Princess Starla: Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Starla! So, the Harmony Force Rangers and the Jewel Riders teamed up to fight against Morgana. As the fight goes on, The Mermaid Princesses came as back up. Lucia: Pink Pearl Voice! Hanon: Aquamarine Pearl Voice! Rina: Green Pearl Voice! Caren: Purple Pearl Voice! Noel: Blue Pearl Voice! CoCo: Yellow Pearl Voice! Sara: Orange Pearl Voice! Ruby: Red Pearl Voice! Mary Bell: White Pearl Voice! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Who are they!? Fallon: These are friends of ours, The Mermaid Princesses. Tamara: Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, CoCo, Sara, Ruby and Mary Bell. Lucia: And let's not forget our two new members. Rarity: Oh, You've got new members? Twilight Sparkle: Who? Lucia: (whistles) Then, From up in the sky, Mitsuki Kouyama and Miho Shinohara appeared as they made they landing. Spike: Whoa?!! Mitsuki Kouyama: Full Moon Voice! Miho Shinohara: Fancy Lala Voice! Morgana: I don't have time for this! It's time to end this! Applejack: Bring it on. The fight keeps going against Morgana. Morgana: Say Goodbye, Jewel Riders! (about to make her full blast) Twilight Sparkle: Look out! The Harmony Force Rangers shielded the Jewel Riders saving their lives and loosing energy as they demorph. Sunset Shimmer: She's too strong! Spike: Oh no! Twilight Sparkle: Now, How'll we win this!? Leading male voice: Maybe we can help! And when the Mane 7 looked, The Data Squad Power Rangers came to the rescue. Golias: Look! Green Sprixie Princess: I think they are... Red Sprixie Princess: They're the Data Squad Power Rangers! Bongo: They're Here! Robbie Diaz: Ready, Guys? Everyone Nodded. Robin Diaz: Then let's do this! Future Starlight: You girls need help? Sunset Shimmer: Starlght Glimmer, You're one of them too!? Future Starlight: In my time, Yes, Sunset. Blaze the Cat: Harmony Force Rangers, Let's combine our powers as one! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Blaze! It's Morphin' Time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Ragers are back in action. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! Harmony Force and Data Squad Rangers and Megaforce Cubs: Power Rangers! The colors of smoke and explosives appears as the fighting continues. Yoshi: Slasher Axe, Earthquake Strike!! (took down a few Humanoid Changelings) Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Mordecai, Rigby and Pinkie Pie: Fire! They fire more Humanoid Changelings. Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Future Sunset: Flaming Daggers! Both: Flaming Wisdom Strike! (took down a lot of Humanoid Changeligs) Applejack: Honesty Axe! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Yoshi and Applejack: Earthquake Strike! (took down more Humanoid Changelings) Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! They took down more Humanoid Changelings. Rarity: Generosity Staff! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Future Starlight: Heliotrope Bow! Both: Generous Hearted Heliotrope Strike! (took down more Humanoid Changelings) Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Gmerl: Cyclone Cannon! Rainbow Dash: Fire! (as they fire at the Humanoid Changelings) Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie. What's the plan now? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I think I might have an idea, Let's try combining your morpher with mine for a little power up, I like to call, "Fusion Mode". Twilight Sparkle: Okay, There's hoping. So, Twilight demorphs and gives her morpher to Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Fusion Mode! Harmony, Full Power! Robbie's Data Harmony Magic Ranger transformation begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Harmony, Magic Ranger! Morgana: You really think you're a match for me!? Robbie Diaz: Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. (bring's out the Omega Sword and the Magic Sword) Princess Starla: Come on, Girls. Let's give him some energy from the Linkle Stones! Lucia: And share our energy from our Pearls! As Robbie prepares to strike, He look's at them and decides to buy some time to charge up. Morgana: What is this!? Princess Starla: You're about to find out, Morgana! Robbie Diaz: Whenever you girls are ready. Lucia: We're more then ready! Let's sing it, Girls! Mermaid Princesses: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start! Soon, They started to sing "Mermaid Legend" as the Jewel Riders give Robbie the power of the Linkle Stones. Morgana: It can't be possible! Robbie Diaz: Oh no, I'm thinking that it is possible, Morgana. So, Robbie begins to strike. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword and Magic Sword, Final Strike, Morgana lookes up Robbie Diaz: Data Harmony Slash! Morgana: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (disappear) Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Princess Starla: We won! Robin Diaz: Sweet! Mermaid Princesses: Love Shower Pitch! Mitsuki and Miho: How about an encore? Yellow Sprixie Princess: Yay! We did it! After the battle, The Jewel Kingdom were rejoiced. Yoshi: Well, You guys. It looks like everything's back to normal. Princess Starla: Thanks to you, Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Anytime, Princess Starla. Then, There was a letter from Takuto. Kelly: Hey, Robbie, Twilight, Everyone, I've found a letter! Robbie Diaz: Really, Who's it form? Marina: Well, This letter is from Takuto. Mordecai: What does it say? On the letter, It says "Dear Mitsuki, I just like to make you happy for you to have 5 tips that we've got to a vocational school, So Nadira gave us a present, I'd got the S.P.D Red Ranger Costume with items and Meroko has the Mystic Force Pink Ranger and Izumi has the Time Force Blue Ranger Costume too, and your singing voice is very nice and the last time that your throat was getting better, because I've turned into a ghost, but I've became a human again and Meroko became an angel as she got to be a human as well, so you have your own friend named Miho and the Mermaid Princesses are your new friends". Mitsuki Kouyama: Oh, Takuto. Thank you so much! Miho Shinohara: Mitsuki, Remember, Takuto, Meroko and Izumi loves you forever. Hanon: And we are friends for you now. Mary Bell: Just Leave it to Mary Bell, Also you like him. Princess Starla: Come on, Twilight. We don't want to keep the Mystic Mother waiting. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. As they came to see the Mystic Mother. Mystic Mother: Why Hello, Everyone, I've heard what a great job you rangers have done. Twilight Sparkle: Of course it wasn't an easy fight, But we manged to defeat Morgana. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Thanks to us. Mystic Mother: You have my gradtitude for saving my kingdom. (looks at Spike) And as for you, Spike. Spike: Huh? Mystic Mother: I'm going to bestow a gift for you. Spike: What gift? And so, Mystic Mother cast a spell on Spike and turned him into a human boy. Spike: Whoa.... What just happened, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Why don't you see for yourself, Spike? Spike: (as the Mystic Mother showed him the mirror) I'm a human boy! I can't believe it! How'd you know that?! Mystic Mother: I've figured what you're dreaming of, Spike. You deserve it to come true. Spike: Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Gmerl: I think he's gonna like it. Yoshi: So true. Cyan Sprixie Princess: Now, It is time for you to leave, Rangers Nessa: So we can visit you anytime. Three Kids, Animals and Sprixie Princesses: Good Luck, We will meet again. Pinkie Pie: See you later, Everyone and Mystic Mother! And the Mane, Spike, Robbie and his friends said their goodbyes to their friends. As Twilight, Robbie returned to Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie, Robin? What're your plans now? Robbie Diaz: Well, I'm not sure. Serena: We haven't really thought of it. Rigby: Hey, Guys. I have a great idea. Why don't we spend our vacation here? Mordecai: Rigby, That's the best idea. Sonic the Hedgehog: I think it's a great plan. What do you think, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, We have been saving the world for a while... Robin Diaz: You don't mind, Do you, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Robin. We could use some extra help in case if there's anymore danger anytime. The next day at the Crystal Prep Academy, Everyone was celebrating a baby shower of Shinng Armor and Dean Cadance's baby. Rigby: Aww Yeah, It's party time! Jindrax: You got that right, Rigby! Toxica: What is that you got, Applejack? Applejack: Oh, Just a little somethin' for the young'un. (shows the cradle) Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees. We make 'em for all the apples. And anyone related to Twilight is practically family. Robert James (RJ): That cradle of yours is a very impressive gift, Applejack. Applejack: Much oblige, RJ. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, It's okay... But it's no Cloudsdale mobile! BAM! (shows the mobile) Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Ooh! Pinkie Pie: Pretty! (touched and one piece fell off) Applejack: Well, A mobile is real nice... As long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it. Rarity: (puts a blanket on the cradle) And a fetching blanket to keep you warm. Dahlia: So, Cadance, Shining Armor, Did you two like the crib Nadira gave you for your baby? Dean Cadance: (rubbing her pregnant belly) We sure do, Dahlia. The crib will be perfect for him or her. Shining Armor: Yeah, I would say so too. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, Cadance, I know it's not much, (brought Smartypants) But I'd like to give Smartypants to you for the new baby. Shining Armor: That's really nice of you, Twily. Thanks. Twilight Sparkle: Anything for you and Cadance, Big brother. Dean Cadance: So, Twilight, Have you figured out the perfect godparents for our baby? Twilight Sparkle: Sort of, Cadance. I haven't thought of it for quite sometime. (realizing) I think I know just the pair. Later, Twilight is ready to give her speech to her friends. Twilight Sparkle: (clears her throat and speaks on the microphone) Hello, Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. Everyone stood in silence. Twilight Sparkle: In honor of my older brother, Shining Armor and Sister-in-Law, Dean Cadance. I'd like to be the first to congratulate them with their new baby. Everyone cheered. Twilight Sparkle: And on behalf of them, I'd like to announce the godparents for him or her. And I nominate.... Jarrod and Camille. Then, The crowd cheered again as Jarrod and Camille came forth to thank Twilight. Jarrod: Thank you, Twilight, For your Generosity. Camille: Yes, We're really honored. Dean Cadance: You chose wisely, Twilight. Shining Armor: Way to go, Little sister. Just then, Cadance felt a pain due to the contraction. Dean Cadance: (gasps) Oh my gosh, It's happening! Camille: What is? Shining Armor: The baby?! Dean Cadance: I'm afraid so. Shining Armor: We better get Cadance to the Hospital! Jarrod: Right, Shining Armor! Twilight Sparkle: (dials her cell phone) I'm calling the hospital. Dean Cadance: Thanks, Twilight. (to Camille) And Camille, I could use your help. Camille: Sure, Cadance. Twilight Sparkle: Doctor said to meet at the hospital, Let's go! Outside the Academy, Twilight, Shining Armor, Jarrod and Camille got Cadance kept company as Ransik arrived on the Taxi Cab right on time. Ransik: (dressed as a Taxi Driver) Where to? Shining Armor: Ransik, We need to get Cadence to the Hospital, The baby's coming! Ransik: Hop in. Shining Armor and Jarrod got Cadance inside the cab as Twilight and Camille comfort her. Twilight Sparkle: Bye, Guys. We'll call you when the baby's here! And the cab took off. Spike: Well, There they go. Rigby: They'll call us when the baby's here, Right? Mordecai: Yeah, Totally. Rarity: I agree. Fluttershy: I hope so. A couple days later, Everyone arrived at the Hospital chattering with excitement to see the new baby. Nadira: I'm so excited to see the new baby! Pinkie Pie: Me too, Nadira! Applejack: Can you believe the new baby is finally here? Sunset Shimmer: Twilight must be so proud to be an aunt at last! Rarity: I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? Yoshi: Maybe it's a baby girl. Spike: Or maybe it's a boy. Then, Jarrod came out of the recovery room. Jarrod: It's a girl, You can all come in now. So, Everyone came and see the new baby including Twilight and Shining Armor's parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light. Twilight Sparkle: Everyone, I'd like you all to meet "Flurry Heart". Flurry Heart: (yawns and wakes up) Robbie, his friends, The Mane 6 and Spike: Awwww! Night Light: You would not believe the crazy traffic trouble that delayed our trip. Twilight Velvet: But it was all worth it to see this lovely little angel! Awww, So sweet! Hello, Flurry Heart! (tickles her granddauhter's cheek) I'm your grandma! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: Hi there, Flurry Heart, Aren't you just the cutest thing. Robbie tinkles Flurry Heart's cheek as she giggled. Dean Cadance: Do you want to hold her, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Cadance. (as Shining Armor passed Flurry Heart to her) Hi, Flurry Heart. I'm your Aunt Twilight. Aren't you just adorable. Twilight kisses Flurry Heart's cheek as she smiled at her. Twilight Sparkle: Here, Camille. Why don't you hold her next? Camille: Me? I've never actually held a human baby before. Jarrod: I'll show you, Camille. (as Twilight passed her to him) Just support the head and body like this. (shows Camille how to hold a baby) Here. Camille: (as Jarrod passed Flurry Heart to her) Awwww, Hello there, Flurry Heart. Aren't you just a precious thing, Yes you are. Flurry Heart smiled at her godmother as she passed her back to Cadance as she kissed her cheek happily, Ransik came to Twilight smiling at her with joy. Ransik: You're a wonderful aunt, Twilight. And you've certainly chose Flurry Heart's godparents very well, Congratulations to the seven of you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Ransik. Ransik: And to you as well, Spike. This is your first time being human. Spike: Thanks, Ransik. (looks at Twilight, Jarrod, Camille, Shining Armor, Cadance, Night Light, Twilight Velvet and Flurry Heart) It was worth it. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225